gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
Westfell Landmarks
Tulgeywood Manor, known locally as The Manor, an estate of the local Landgrave, the Earl Sebastian Gatewood, known locally as The Earl, whose noble House has as its holding the whole of The Tulgeywood and by royal writ, all the bounty of Velvet Green. Velvet Green, a generous swath of livestock pasturage just off the outskirts fo Westfell Dell. Near constant grazing by sheep and cows and the odd goat gives the entire field the look of a manicured lawn. Lesser Oxenhall Shire, known locally as Little Ox, the neighboring pastoral hills near Westfell, whose center is the Halfling longhouse great hall, Lesser Oxenhall. Lesser Oxenhall, formerly a cattle trading barn. Built up over centuries as a Trade Moot. The Great Hall is the converted former barn with a maze of multigenerational additions tacked on. It is the smaller ‘country-cousin’ to The Oxenhall at Rivermeet, eastward along the Ciderbarrel River. Heatherglen Tower, at the edge of Little Ox, was once a garrison tower. Officially the responsibility of Baltus van Tassell, Thane of Westfell Dell. It is in solid shape but dusty and in need of a good going over to remove overgrowth and vermin. The Barrow Downs, from which the well-established local Barrowman family gets their name, are ancient, mound-built gravesites now covered with trees and grass. DO NOT stand near any holes or openings in the earth near here! Sheep and cattle refuse to graze on them despite choice grass and herbs. Local grandames claim that witches gather evil weeds atop them for terrible brews on nights of the full and new moon. The Oakenstand, an area unacknowledged by the crown of Westphalia area ruled by an Elven family deep in The Tulgeywood. Known of but seldom seen. Hard to find unless it seeks you. It is said that Druids are allowed in at will by ancient pact. Prince Ravenlocke of Ruritania is said to have cordial relations with the Lord of Oakenstand and by quiet agreement enacts no law or rulership over the area. Menhir Vale, the dolmens of an ancient empire forgotten. This tiny hidden valley hosts a ‘Giants Walk’. A staged series of megalithic standing stones, about 15 feet high, graven with ancient writing. Strange things happen when the moon shines full upon this place. Rivenoak, another small town in the Earldom of Westfell. Site of Colesville Manor, seat of one of the Ravenlocke Lords. A distant cousin to the king. Stonegate Abbey, a prosperous, long standing monastery with a regional Abbey. Famed for its generations old Apiary, vast flower-gardens of honeysuckle and jasmine, the fine mead that is its produce, and the Trappist Ale that its monk-tended fields of barley and hops that its happy friars trade for all manner of goods and services in the region. Also renowned for its healing and convalescence hostel, a retreat where the very sick or wounded my rest and find succor. The clerics and druids that make up its ranks can be called upon to bless fields and often perform ceremonial functions I nearby communities in exchange for offerings and donations appropriate to the asker’s means. Millshire, a small village surrounding the ruins of an ancient empire mill. Rebuilt and restored to service. Ravenfaire, a trade town at the edge of Westfell. Once thriving but now overshadowed by Greater Oxenhall. It suffered a terrible attack one faire season by dark tribes destroyed much and killed many. Category:Places Category:Westfell Category:Landmarks Category:Ravenfaire Category:Millshire Category:Stonegate Abbey Category:Rivenoak Category:Menhir Vale Category:The Oakenstand Category:The Barrow Downs Category:Heatherglen Tower Category:Lesser Oxenhall Category:Lesser Oxenhall Shire Category:Velvet Green Category:Tulgeywood Manor